Soul Mates
by HollieC
Summary: I thought we needed something a little different. A Journey through history with our favorite characters. Not Cupcake Friendly, Babe fic all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This is going to be a four part series, taking place in different time periods throughout history. I have given the characters names similar to their present day counterparts for easy recognition. I had originally had thought, for the Ancient Rome part of this series, to give them names that would describe the character. Like, Joe's name was going to be 'Claudis Verres' , which means 'hot headed pig', but a friend of mine thought it would be to confusing, although it was pretty damn funny. So I opted to take their names and make them sound Roman. I know it is cheesy, but that's just me. The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to the song, "It's all been done", by The Barenaked Ladies. I will say that this is a Babe story, although there will be death. Cupcakes, be forewarned this story is **not** Cupcake friendly. Also note that some things may not be historically accurate, so any history buffs out there don't jump my case. And, with out any further ado I present to you the first part of my Soul Mate Series… Ancient Rome. Please Enjoy, comments are always welcome.

Hollie

**Soul Mates**

_**Classical Definition **__**– **__**Greek mythology – Originally humans were combined of 4 arms, 4 legs, and a single head made of 2 faces, but **__**Zeus**__** feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spending their lives searching for the other half to complete them. This theory was presented as a half-serious story by **__**Aristophanes**__** in **__**Plato**__**'s **__**Symposium**__**, after all the participants at the Symposium ("drinking party") were charged to philosophize on the topic of love.**_

Part 1 - Ancient Rome

Stephania looked out a small window of the cottage where she lived with her mother and father, on the outskirts of Rome. Today was the day she would meet the man who was to be her husband. At the tender age of 15 she felt that marriage should be the last thing on her mind. She was young and had her whole life ahead of her. She wanted to see the world beyond Rome; she wanted to experience exciting things. She was an adventurer at heart. Most of all, she was fascinated with birds, she wanted to know what it was like to fly.

"Stephania", her mother called to her. She didn't answer. "Stephania", her mother called again. She just continued looking out the window in her daydream state. "Stephania!" He mother called again, but this time shaking her shoulder.

Stephania turned, "Yes mother?"

Her mother just glared, "You need to quit daydreaming and get read, your groom will be arriving soon. "

Stephania sighed, "Yes mother", she stood up and went to her room.

She put on the blue linen dress her mother had made for her; she had said the color complimented her eyes. She combed her curly hair up into a bun and tied a matching blue ribbon in it. She glanced outside through the small window of her room and saw her father and another man removing the roast boar from the spit onto a tray for serving. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of the roast boar. She waited patiently for her mother to call her to dinner. Her nerves were humming. She wasn't ready to get married.

When her mother finally called her, she walked out to the dining area. She was beyond nervous; she was terrified, until she saw the young man in front of her. He was handsome with dark Mediterranean skin, dark sparkling eyes and dark hair. She began to re-think the whole marriage idea.

"My beautiful bride", he said as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss on her knuckles, "I am Joseph Morellius."

Stephania felt her stomach churn. She had heard of Morellius from the some of the girls in the market. He was a self proclaimed ladies man; one of Rome's most eligible bachelors. He had a reputation for being with a different woman every night. She hesitated before letting him guide her to sit beside him at the table.

She ate dinner in a daze, the boar was delicious, but she was in her own world. She couldn't believe her parents would allow such a person to marry their daughter, their innocent 15 year old daughter.

"Stephania!" Her mother shouted. She shook her head to remove the fog from her dazed state.

"Yes mother?"

"Three days. You will be married in three days."

Three days? _No_, she thought. She must have had a pain look on her face, because, Morellius placed his hand on her thigh, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She jumped from the table shaking her head, "No! I am not ok!" and she ran from the out the front door.

She ran until she couldn't run anymore. There was a wall, a tall wall. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she climbed the wall. She perched herself at the top and watched in amazement at what she saw. Legions of soldiers training for battle. A lot of the men appeared to be just boys, her age. They were breed to be shoulders, board shoulders, and very strong. She sat there just watching for a while. One of the soldiers came over to her.

"Hi" he said to her.

"Hi" she replied trying not to blush.

He was even more handsome than Morellius. Dark skin, darker than any she had ever seen before. His long dark hair pulled back at his neck in a leather strap. His dark eyes sparkled in the light that was left, for the sun had begun to set in the west.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked.

"Just curious, watching you train." She had to admit she had noticed him a couple times; his skin color was unique to her.

He smiled and started climbing the wall to sit beside her.

"What's your name, you are a vision." He softly brushed his callused finger over her cheek and she felt a strange vibe run through her almost like heat and fire.

"Stephania", she said on a breath looking at him shyly.

"What a beautiful name. They call me Manosius, but my first name is Carlotos."

Stephania smiled. "Nice to meet you. I've never met a soldier before."

Manosius smiled, "Well, I have never met such a beauty before."

Stephania blushed and turned her head away from him. He placed his fingers on her chin and turned her face back to him and he kissed her. She felt like she was going to burst, but it also felt right. She let him kiss her, her first ever kiss.

He broke the connection between them, "You are meant for me." He whispered with their lips barely touching, "You felt it too didn't you?"

Stephania nodded as she licked her lips, tasting his still on hers.

Manosius turned and jumped down the side of the wall that Stephania had climbed up.

"You trust me?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I trust you."

"Jump to me."

So she did and he caught her in his arms.

"I want to show you something." He said as he placed her on her feet and took her hand.

He led her back the way she had came when she ran from home. They got to a hill overlooking her home.

"I have been coming here for the past two weeks and I have no idea why. A strong force brings me to this spot." he looked at her, "Do you know why?"

Stephania pointed to the cottage, "I live there."

Manosius smiled, "Do you have any idea why you chose tonight to sit on the fortress wall?"

She held her head down, "I ran away. I am being forced into marriage. Sure he is handsome and an upper-class citizen of Rome, but I do not love him. Mother said we are to be wed in three days."

Manosius didn't like the idea of arranged marriages; if you were to be wed it should be for love.

"Stephania, we have been brought together by something stronger than love, I feel it, and I know you do too." He kissed her softly.

"Stephania!" She heard her father shouting for her.

"Stephania!" Then it was Morellius' voice she heard, she cringed.

She saw the faint glow of the candles they were carrying.

"They seem to be looking for you." Manosius said in a sad tone.

"I don't want to go back." She said shaking her head.

"Go, I'll come for you when the time is right," He kissed her once more, "Go, Stephania, I love you." She squeezed his hand she was holding.

"Meet me here tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Tomorrow night." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Go."

She ran down the hill to her father. He held her close, "You had me worried little one, don't ever do that again."

Morellius came up behind her. "My bride, you are nervous?"

Stephania nodded. Morellius hugged her. "It will be fine, don't worry."

Stephania slept that night and dreamed of Manosius, the most vivid dream she ever had. She felt like he did, their meeting that night was in the stars for them. When she woke the next morning, she was happy, until her mother came in with the wedding dress she would wear in two days. Two days! She was suddenly depressed. She decided to face the inevitable, she was going to marry Morellius, like it or not.

Her day went by in a blur, but after dinner she went up to the spot on the hill. There she would wait for Manosius. She didn't have to wait long. He took a seat next to her and handed her a flower.

"Evening my love", he kissed her cheek.

She smiled and held the flower in her lap "I had a dream last night." She looked up to him from the flower she was holding in her hand, "We were together, and we had a child, a girl. She was beautiful." A tear slipped from her eye.

Manosius hugged her to him, "Babe, don't cry. I've had the same dream." He placed his hands on her face and kissed her. The love they felt in that kiss was amazing.

After a few minutes she heard her father calling for her.

"I have to go. Tomorrow?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Manosius said before kissing her lips, "Go Babe."

She hurried down the hill home into her father's arms.

"What are you doing out there?" Her father asked.

"Just thinking Daddy." She looked back up the hill and she could see Manosius' shadowy figure go back through the woods towards the fortress.

The next night would be the last night she could see Manosius before she married Morellius. She hoped to make the best of the visit. Manosius held her like she had never been held before. They lay on the dew dampened grass, his front to her back, his arm resting on her hip.

"I have had dreams of us lying like this in a lush bed, neither of us wearing clothes." Manosius told her. She giggled and the vibration roused feelings in Manosius. God, how he wanted to make love to her. He was going to miss Stephania, but he knew he would be with her when the time was right.

Stephania's wedding day came and went. Every day her thoughts were of Manosius as she did her wifely duties. She had heard of the armies going into battle. She prayed Manosius would return unharmed.

One day while she was tending to her two year old son, Anthony there was a knock on the door of the manor where she lived with her husband who was now a senator in Rome.

She answered the door and found a messenger with a letter.

"Stephania Morellius?" the messenger asked.

"I am Stephania." She replied holding Anthony on her hip.

The messenger held the letter out to her, "My deepest sympathies ma'am." And the messenger left.

Stephania was in shock when she read the letter.

_**Mrs. Stephania Morellius, **_

_**We have been instructed that in the event of death to notify you.**_

_**Commander Carlotos Manosius was killed in battle. He asked that the following message be attached to his death notice:**_

"_**Go Babe, I'll come to you when the time is right."**_

Stephania held Anthony close to her and cried.

"Ma Ma" Anthony whispered, "Don't cry Ma Ma."

She couldn't help it. The one man she truly loved was gone.

Joseph Morellius died at the age of 30 to the hands of a jealous husband. Stephania knew he had many mistresses and she was glad he finally got caught. She grieved very little, mostly for show. At the age of 33 after falling ill, Stephania died in the arms of her 18 year old son.

**TBC…. In 16****th**** Century England.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, good, bad, or ugly. Hollie**

**My thanks go out to Will, the best Jew I know!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **This is going to be a four part series, taking place in different time periods throughout history. The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to the song, "It's all been done", by The Barenaked Ladies. I will say that this is a Babe story, although there will be death. Cupcakes, be forewarned this story is **not** Cupcake friendly. Also note that some things may not be historically accurate, so any history buffs out there don't jump my case. And, with out any further ado I present to you the second part of my Soul Mate Series…. 16th Century England. Please Enjoy, comments are always welcome. (Slight LMT spoiler, I couldn't help myself.)

**Soulmate emotional theory**

The consequence of this notion is the unfortunate reality that soulmates often possess the ability to inflict serious emotional injury unto their twin flame, greater than any other being could. This often results in the separation of idealized love, due to the severe emotional impact. Many soulmates are destined for an eternal search, not for lack of meeting, but rather lack of acceptance. The encounter is often analogous to the collision of matter and antimatter, a violent explosive reaction will occur, but if held through to completion only pure energy, and thus harmony, will result. This can cause a lifetime of profound sadness and depression as there is no possibility of resolution.

_(I hope that wasn't too confusing for some of you. Information courtesy of Wikipedia) _

16th Century England

The fair maiden Stephanie was 18 years old and un-married, which was unheard of at the time. Her parents had brought many suitors to her and we frustrated that she had yet to choose a husband. They were not the wealthiest of families, but they had hoped to find a rich husband for her. Every eligible man in the land had come to her parents bidding to marry her. She had refused everyone.

One day a man came calling to ask for Stephanie's hand in marriage. He was handsome and was quite wealthy; he worked for the Queen of England as an advisor. Having been tired of her mother's pleading, she agreed to marry this man, Lord Joseph. The were married within a week of meeting and she moved into his manor, which sat on a bluff over looking the ocean.

Since Lord Joseph worked for the Queen, he would be away for weeks at a time tending to the requests of the Queen. Stephanie became lonely. She would follow a trail down the bluff to the pebbled beach below. She watched the birds and wished she could fly. She watched the dolphins and whales surface and wished she could just swim away. She loved the sound of ocean.

Joseph had just left after being home for two weeks. She had learned to love him. He was kind and gentle with her, treated her like fine china. They had been trying to have a child, but had yet to succeed. Other than the fact he stayed away for so long, she was happy when he was home.

She had walked down to the beach soon after he left. She sat down on the quilt she had brought with her and watched as a dolphin jumped out of the water she was fascinated. Off in the distance she saw a ship. She had pulled out the looking glass Joseph had brought her home from his last trip. She noticed there were no flags on this ship, and it was coming toward the shore where she sat. She had heard of rogues sailing the seas, and she wanted to hurry back to the manor in fear but something made her stay and watch as the ship came closer.

After several minutes the ship was close enough she didn't need to use the looking glass to see it. Soon, it stopped and dropped anchor off shore. A smaller boat was lowered with 2 men. She looked through the looking glass and gasped at what she saw. _Rogues_, she thought. One man was the color of tea with out the cream, wearing a white shirt and black pants, he was a very large man, but not fat, strong. He had large arms and no hair on his shiny head. The other man was the golden brown color of bread crust. He had a black shirt that was open in the front and black pants with a red sash around his waist.

She watched as the smaller boat came onto shore. The larger man stepped out first, then the other man. The started walking towards her and she stood up. There was something about the second man that she found very familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it.

"¿Puedes decirnos donde estamos?" He said to her.

She just stared at him. She noticed the bigger man whisper in his ear. He nodded and turned back to her.

"Can you tell us where we are?" he asked in a heavily accented voice.

She nodded, "England", she replied. "Where are you from?"

"We come from far away. We have traveled many months without knowing our destination, until now. I am Captain Carlos Manoso and this is my navigator, Pierre."

"I am Lady Stephanie; it is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand to Captain Carlos. He gladly took it and placed a kiss atop her hand.

"The pleasure is mine Lady Stephanie."

The moment his lips touched her skin she felt an indescribable feeling race through her body. She suddenly remembered dreams she'd had when she was younger: A dark handsome stranger and her sharing brief moments together in darkness. This was the dark handsome stranger; she remembered his eyes.

She said something she had never said to anyone, but remembered the words from her dream, "I trust you."

Captain Carlos reached for her and she accepted his embrace, he said one word, "Babe".

Stephanie wordlessly climbed into the boat with the men and they went back to the ship. She wasn't sure why she was doing this, these men were strangers to her; rogues, but she had a strong feeling inside that made her trust Captain Carlos.

The boarded the ship, the name on the side of the ship read "La venganza" (The Revenge) and Stephanie was introduced to two more men, Robert and Lester. Stephanie laughed when Captain Carlos referred to them as "the idiots"

Captain Carlos was happy to see where his journey had led him. The countless dreams he'd had since he was a young boy in Cuba were reality. There she stood in front of him, the vision of beauty from his slumber.

"It must be amazing to sail the world on this ship, it's amazing" She said looking around.

"If you like living on beer and bread." Lester said laughing. Pierre slapped him on his head. Stephanie giggled.

"We have been many places and have seen many things." Captain Carlos said moving toward her, "but I have never seen any place or anything as beautiful as you."

Stephanie blushed and turned her face away from him and his men.

She couldn't help but think of being held by Captain Carlos. Her heart was speaking to her, _'He is the one you are destined to be with'_. Her head was telling her, _'You love Joseph, you are a married woman'_.

Captain Carlos moved toward her, "Stephanie, I followed my heart here, would you follow yours?" as if he was reading her every thought. He turned her to face him and kissed her. There was a chorus of "Yeah, Carlos!" and "WooHoo".

Stephanie quickly broke the kiss, her thoughts clouded by the feelings running through her body; Joseph never made her feel this way when he kissed her. The conflict in her head was mind shattering. What was she going to do?

She spent every day with Carlos on his ship, he taught her some Spanish which she was very excited about. She learned about all the places he had been and the amazing things he had seen. The riches he had acquired along the way. She would cook meals for Carlos and men. They were very thankful for the warm food. She told Carlos how she spends her days looking out at the ocean, watching the birds, dolphins and whales, wishing she could be as care free as they were. Carlos knew he could make her ever wish come true and he hoped she would let him.

After the 6th day, Stephanie told him she wouldn't be able see him again, that her husband would be returning from his trip.

"Come with me, Babe. See the world with me; it will be your every wish come true." He said holding her tight to him.

"Carlos, as much as my heart is telling me to go away with you, I can't. My heart is also telling me that it isn't the right time for us. I have a feeling we will meet again." She hugged him tightly.

Carlos stepped back when she loosened her embrace, and reached into his pocket. "Have this, keep it to remember me. I will always remember you." He handed her a gold coin.

She looked to him, "What is it?"

"It is Spanish gold. This was the first piece I ever got. I want you to have it."

Stephanie felt a tear slip from her eye, Carlos quickly kissed it away, "Thank you, Carlos. I shall treasure it, always."

They held each other, until the sun began to set, on the beach. Carlos climbed back in the smaller boat and started heading toward his ship.

Stephanie called out to him, "I'll come for you when the time is right!"

She saw Carlos smile and nod in the dimmed light after the sunset. She turned and hurried up the path to the top of the bluff and watched as Carlos boarded his ship. The anchor was pulled up and the ship began to move. She watched as it sailed into the sunset. She kissed the gold coin and her heart spoke to her once more, _'You will meet him again, another time another place. You will be together when the time is right'._

**TBC … In the Wild West.**

**I know that was a little shorter than the first one. I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed it, I cried while I was writing it. Please Review!!**

**Special Thanks go out to Crystal for the pirate idea and to Will once again for making me name the ship 'The Revenge' (Princess Bride reference). **

**Thanks also go out to everyone who reviewed the first part. I really wasn't sure how well this was going to go over. I appreciated the positive reviews... And Kate, be happy, Ranger didn't die this time. Love Ya Babe!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: ** This is going to be a four part series, taking place in different time periods throughout history. The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to the song, "It's all been done", by The Barenaked Ladies. I will say that this is a Babe story, although there will be death. Cupcakes, be forewarned this story is **not** Cupcake friendly. Also note that some things may not be historically accurate, so any history buffs out there don't jump my case. And, with out any further ado I present to you the third part of my Soul Mate Series….The Wild West. Please Enjoy, comments are always welcome. (Slight LMT spoiler, I couldn't help myself.)

**Spiritual and religious definition of Soulmates** – concepts of reincarnation and karma. Soulmates have spent many previous lifetimes together.

**The Wild West**

"For Pete's sake Stephanie, put the gun down."

"Not a chance Morelli!"

"Please Stephanie; there is no need to do this."

"I know what I am doing! Ed dared me to do it and I have never walked away from a dare."

Stephanie cocked the hammer back on her revolver and set her site on the target, a bright, shiny apple on the top of Sheriff Morelli's head.

"If you miss, it's been nice knowing ya, Cupcake."

"Don't call me that!" and she fired making the apple jump from his head, into the air. She shot it two more times in mid air, then _SPLAT_, applesauce all over Sheriff Morelli.

Stephanie was one of the best gun slingers in the west. She was known far and wide for her amazing shooting skills. She was 22 years old and could out shoot any one. She started shooting when she was 10 and she quickly became one of the best.

Sheriff Morelli had been in love with Stephanie since he had moved to the little town in Arizona, 5 years ago. A blue eyed 17 year old with an eye for a target. He was captivated by her talent, but was having a hard time figuring out how to make that beautiful tom boy, into a lady. She played poker, smoked cigars and drank beer with the men of the town. He had his work cut out for him.

Sheriff Morelli was wiping the apple mush from his head, "If I am ever the subject of another one of your stupid dares, decline it, please."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Oh Please! Live a little Morelli. Have some fun!" she said with a smile and kissed his cheek. "Mmmm, applesauce."

Sheriff Morelli's heart fluttered a bit, "I'm going to go bathe now, stay out of trouble, would ya?"

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at Morelli as he walked away and she headed to the saloon for the nightly poker game.

"Hey there Hot Shot!" Ed said as she took her seat, "Morelli was terrified; the look on his face was priceless." The other men laughed.

"I'm surprised he didn't piss his pants", came from Crystal, she was the bar maid and one of Stephanie's only female friends. She served beer and whiskey and herself on occasion. "Girl, you are crazy!"

Stephanie took a sip of her beer Miss Crystal had sat in front of her, "Not crazy, just damned good." She looked around the table, "Are we going to play some cards or what?"

All the men laid their money on the table and the game began.

_A FEW MILES OUTSIDE OF TOWN……_

"Where are we going?" Lester asked. They had been riding for days, only stopping for sleep.

"I don't know, but we are definitely close. I can sense it." Carlos said.

Carlos, Lester and Hector had crossed the border from New Mexico into Arizona after orchestrating a successful bank robbery.

Lester just sighed and followed Carlos' lead through the desert.

After several long grueling miles, they came to a town. It was sunset and the bank had already closed for the night. The feeling in Carlos' chest tightened a bit. This was his destination, but he was unsure why.

"Looks like we are staying the night here, boys." They hopped of their horses and tied them up outside the saloon. The sounds of a piano and singing could be heard before they stepped through the swinging doors.

Stephanie was watching as Crystal danced and sang to men folk. She teased them and kissed their cheeks as she sang her little risqué song about what she has to offer a man. Crystal was a voluptuous blonde haired vixen, Stephanie was a bean pole compared to Crystal. Stephanie knew the song by heart but had never met a man she wanted to do those things to. Stephanie suddenly felt a strange presence. She turned to the doorway and saw him. The man she had dreamt about for so many years. He was the one. He looked right at her and she quickly turned away from his gaze.

Carlos scanned the room and his eyes fell upon a brown haired beauty. _Her eyes_ he thought, _I know those eyes._ She quickly looked away. The three men walked over to the bar and each ordered a beer.

"That blonde is something isn't she?" Lester nudged Carlos' arm and nodded toward Crystal as she hopped up on the table and flashed her bottom in the direction of the bar. But, Carlos paid no attention to Lester. His gaze was on the curly haired brunette across the room.

The music came to an end and everyone cheered and whistled, including Lester.

Stephanie felt the dark stranger's eyes watching her. She couldn't help but look his way. She had never had a feeling like the one she had at that moment. She wasn't sure if she should approach him or not. She took a swig of her beer and walked toward him. She noticed he smiled as she came closer.

"Hi, you new in town or just passing through?" She asked as she took a seat beside him at the bar.

Carlos took a sip of his beer, "Just passing through, but I might want to stay." He smiled at her and touched her hand.

Stephanie felt a tingle run through her body, "You would be a welcome addition, Carlos." Her eyes went wide, _Where did that come from?_, she thought, _How do I know his name?_

Carlos smiled, "I think I would like it here, Stephanie." He took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Stephanie felt her cheeks flush and turned away. Carlos quickly caught her by the chin and turned her back to face him.

"I'm going to kiss you now" He said looking into the eyes he knew so well from his dreams. Stephanie just nodded.

When his lips touched hers the room began to spin. All her dreams flashed before her eyes and words rang in her ears,_ is the time right?_

The kiss broke and they looked into each other's eyes. Their daze was broke by someone clearing their throat. Stephanie turned and saw Crystal with a grin on her face.

"Well, well, well" she started, "moving in on my business?"

Stephanie looked at Crystal with a stunned expression, "Umm."

"Relax, you can have him." She looked over Carlos' shoulder, "I got my eye on that one." She nodded toward Lester.

Carlos moved to talk to Crystal, "And I think he just might be interested."

Crystal's eyes went wide, "Well, if you would, excuse me." She walked over to Lester. "Well hello there handsome."

Lester smiled, "Hello to you, beautiful."

Crystal leaned into him to whisper in his ear, "If have enough coins in your pocket I'll warm your bed for the night. Be forewarned I don't come cheap, but the warmth of my skin can keep the chill of the night away very well."

Lester raised his eyebrow at her words, "Unfortunately, I have no bed for the night, but I would be more than happy to share yours."

Crystal took his hand, "Come with me" She pulled him to the stairs and proceeded up to her room, "My sheets are cool, we would be fighting the chill most of the night, but I am up to the challenge if you are."

Lester grinned, "I can take on any challenge you give me, beautiful." Then the disappeared behind the door to Crystal's room.

Ranger shook his head and turned his attention back to Stephanie. She was even more beautiful than in his dreams. "What is your heart telling you?"

Stephanie took his hand and placed it over her heart, "It's asking if the time is right. Is it?"

Carlos looked into her eyes, "It feels right." Stephanie nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare bed for my hombre would you?"

Stephanie nodded, "Actually, I do. You are both more than welcome to stay the night at my home. I trust you."

Carlos placed his hand on her neck, his thumb brushing her ear, "I'm glad to hear you say that."

Carlos and Hector followed Stephanie to her home, not far from the saloon. She opened the door to the room that had used to be her parent's that had a large bed big enough for two people. Her parent's had passed away 2 years ago from pneumonia and no one had been in the room since.

"Gracias, senorita." Hector smiled and quickly took his spot on the bed.

Carlos turned to Stephanie, "I'd rather sleep in your bed tonight."

Stephanie had never shared a bed with any man, but this felt so right. She took his hand, "This way."

Once in the room, Carlos removed his shirt and weapons from his body and laid them on the chair that sat in the corner, then removed his boots. Stephanie looked at him, he was perfect just like in her dreams, but she wasn't going to undress in front of him.

"Cover your eyes." She said to him. He smiled before he turned his back to her and covered his eyes. She quickly stripped and put on her sleeping gown, "Ok."

He turned and he moved toward her. He pulled her into his arms, "I only want to hold you while I sleep. I have dreamed of this day."

"So have I." She replied before he lowered his mouth to kiss her.

They laid in bed that night reveling in the feeling of being in each other's arms and the slept.

Come morning they felt the connection had grown stronger, but they were awaken by someone banging on the front door,

Stephanie didn't want to get out of the bed. She wanted to stay with Carlos for as long as she could. It just felt so good, so right, but the banging wouldn't stop.

She slid from the bed, being careful not to wake Carlos and found Sheriff Morelli at her door. "What do you want Morelli?" she asked.

Morelli handed her a 'Wanted' poster, "Heard you brought some visitors into you home tonight, this wouldn't be them would it?"

She looked in awe at the paper in her hand, Carlos, and his two friends. _No! It can't be, _ she thought. "A bank robbery, in New Mexico?"

Morelli nodded, "Are these the men?"

Before Stephanie could answer, Carlos came up behind her, rubbing his eyes and stretching, "What's going on Babe?" The minute he saw what she had in her hand, looked up and saw Sheriff Morelli. "Shit!"

Morelli reached for his gun, but Carlos was unarmed. A shot was fired. Stephanie screamed, "No!" She immediately went to her knees where Carlos had fallen.

"Carlos, please, don't die on me, NO!" Stephanie's hand went to the cover where the bullet had hit him in his chest. Her hands covered in his blood. "I finally found you, don't die, please don't die!" Tears ran down her face.

Carlos' breath was shallow, "I guess it wasn't the right time, Babe." He whispered before he closed his eyes.

"DAMN IT! NO! NO!" She screamed beating on Carlos' chest.

Morelli pulled her to her feet, she kicked and screamed and started hitting Morelli's chest, "You MONSTER! How could you!" Morelli carried her outside and dunked her head in the water basin for the horses.

"For crying out loud, Stephanie! That man could have killed you!"

Stephanie pushed out of Morelli's grasp and in the process took his gun, "You Bastard, you just ruined my life and now I am going to ruin yours."

Stephanie pulled the trigger and fired one shot, directly into Morelli's heart.

See ran back inside and kneeled once again beside Carlos' lifeless body. She stroked his hair and laid her head next to his, "Will the right time ever come?"

**TBC**

**This one was a little longer I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks to all the great reviews!**

**Special Thanks go to Jamie… Will , of course and we can't forget Crystal (she wrote most of her own lines)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: ** This is going to be a four part series, taking place in different time periods throughout history. The idea for this story came to me when I was listening to the song, "It's all been done", by The Barenaked Ladies. I will say that this is a Babe story, although there will be death. Cupcakes, be forewarned this story is **not** Cupcake friendly. Also note that some things may not be historically accurate, so any history buffs out there don't jump my case. And, with out any further ado I present to you the last part of my Soul Mate Series…. Trenton, New Jersey 2006. Please Enjoy, comments are always welcome. (TS spoiler, I would have hoped everyone had read it already! But I kinda re-wrote the ending a bit to suit my purpose I hope you like it!)

**Soul lovers** - someone you love, and would do anything for, and someone who loves you, and would do anything for you. And in that love, nothing is required for either person, because everything is already given.

**Trenton, New Jersey, 2006**

Stephanie's entire life flashed before her eyes. She was about to witness one of the men in her life be killed by a psychopath. Ranger's daughter Julie was in the chair slumped over. Stephanie knew she was faking the drug induced state she appeared to be in. Smart girl, like her father.

The door opened and Ranger stepped through with his hands raised. Stephanie closed her eyes as she heard the gun fire several times. Images raced through her mind, and she wasn't quite sure what they meant, an old letter with tear stains on it, a gold coin and ship sailing into the sunset and the one that frightened her the most, Ranger's body, bloody on the floor. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she heard Julie shout, "No!" and then another shot of a gun.

Stephanie opened her eyes and saw Julie standing over Scrog, gun in hand. She had shot him dead. Ranger's body lay still on the floor, blood everywhere. But she couldn't move since she had been bound to the chair.

Within seconds the room was filled with cops and paramedics. Joe rushed over to Stephanie and quickly let her loose. The images still racing in her mind then it hit her. She was meant to be with Ranger, but she felt that she had figured it out too late. Had he known all along?

Stephanie's life was so crazy and out of wack. She was a 30 year old bounty hunter who had a knack for being stalked, shot at and pelted with garbage. Was it so hard for her to pick up on the subtle signs she had missed since the day she met Ranger, and now it was too late.

Joe had pulled Stephanie into his arms, "Come on Cupcake, let's get you out of here.

The paramedics ripped open Ranger's shirt and revealed a Kevlar vest. She quickly pulled away from Joe and got down on her knees beside Ranger. Stephanie didn't know where her words came from but she whispered, "I love you Carlos" in his ear before Joe pulled her back to get her out of the way of the paramedics.

She watched as they loaded Ranger on to the stretcher and moved him out of the apartment. Julie ran along the side, saying she wasn't leaving her father's side. She had saved his life, no just for herself, but for Stephanie, too.

On the way to the hospital, Stephanie didn't say a word. Her mind boggled at what had happened and a voice in her head said, _You can't lose him this time._

This time? What did that mean?

"You ok, Steph?" Joe asked.

Stephanie turned looked at Joe, "No, Joe I'm not ok! I just witnessed the man I love get shot!"

Joe slammed on the breaks, "What?"

"I'm in love with him, Joe. I'm sorry." Stephanie started crying.

Joe reached for her and pulled her into his arms, "Shhh, don't cry Steph. I'm just glad you are ok and I am sure Ranger is going to be ok, too." He held Stephanie out from him to look in her eyes, "I'm glad you finally figured out who you are in love with." He wiped the tears from her cheek, "I will admit, I love you, but I am not in love with you." He kissed her forehead and she continued crying, "Let's get you to the hospital."

Once they arrived, Stephanie quickly ran to the nurse's station in the ER, "Carlos Manoso!"

The nurse stood and placed her hand on Stephanie's shoulder, "They took him in for x-rays. If you have a seat in the waiting room, someone will let you know something." Stephanie headed towards the waiting room with a sigh. When she walked in, Bobby, Lester and Tank were already there. Tank was filling out Ranger's information while Julie was clinging to Lester.

Tank looked up when Stephanie entered the room, "You ok, Bomber?"

She shook her head, "No! I need to see him as soon as possible."

Bobby came over to her and put his arm around her, her head rested on his shoulder, "He is going to be fine. He had a vest on. He'll have a few bruises on his chest. They said his shoulder got grazed, but it isn't a fatal wound. No worries."

After what seemed like forever a doctor came into the waiting room, everyone looked up. "Mr. Manoso's family?" Everyone stood up. The doctor's eyes went wide before he spoke. "Mr. Manoso is stable, breathing on his own. He lost a lot of blood and is still unconscious. We expect he shall recover nicely. He is in room 213 on the second floor. You are all more than welcome to go up to his room. Have a good night, everyone."

Stephanie was a step ahead of everyone else, the minute she said the room number she took off, walking as fast as she could to the elevator. The moment she stepped through the doors of his room, she stopped and just looked at him from the door. After a moment she moved towards the bed. He had a bandage on his left shoulder and an IV port on the top of his right hand connected to what was probably a Morphine drip. She placed her hand under his, the warmth of his skin made her know that he was going to be ok. She carefully leaned over him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I love you, Carlos."

About that moment everyone else came into the room. Julie ran up to the bed and started shaking his leg, "Wake up Dad!"

Stephanie looked at Julie in amazement. That was the first time Julie had called him Dad. Tank quickly took Julie in his arms, "He is unconscious sweetheart, he will wake up when his body is ready." Julie clung to Tank, crying. He just held on to her, comforting her.

Everyone sat in silence listening to Ranger's heart monitor for what seemed like days, but it was more like 5 hours, when the beeps started to quicken. Lester went out and got the nurse. Ranger started coughing as the nurse came in through the door. The nurse started on checking his stats and she said everything was fine, he was just starting to come to.

A croaking sound came from Ranger's mouth. Stephanie quickly poured a cup of water and placed the cup to his lips. With out opening his eyes he took a sip of water and then a deep breath. He turned his head to Stephanie and opened his eyes, "I love you, too, Babe." Stephanie smiled at him.

Julie had fallen asleep. The activity in the room must have waked her up, "Dad, you are awake!" She shrieked as she ran to the side of his bed.

"How you dong kiddo?" Ranger smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"I'm glad you are awake. I was scared."

"I'm fine. I love you and thank you." He smiled at his daughter and held her hand. He turned back to look at Stephanie, "I'm proud of you Babe. Marry me?"

Stephanie felt tears well up in her eyes, she nodded her head and mouthed, "Yes" to his question and stood and placed a kiss on his lips.

Then minute Ranger was released from the hospital, Ranger and Stephanie headed to the courthouse. First off, they wanted to tie up any loose ends on the Scrog case. Secondly, to get married.

That night they laid in bed and discussed the visions she'd had as he was being shot and Ranger told her about the dreams he'd had, since he was a young boy of the girl he was meant to be with.

"It's hard to believe that as long that as long as we have known each other, I never picked up on it until it was almost too late." She said looking into her husband's eyes.

Ranger looked back into her crystal blue eyes he loved so much, "Believe it or not, I was in denial. I didn't think my soul could bear losing you again. I think we made it this time. Made it to where we were supposed to be." He kissed her lips softly. "It's the right time, now. Definitely."

Ranger and Stephanie had been together for a year and they welcomed a son into the world, Michael Carlos. Two years later another son, Damian Ricardo. They lived a long life together having six grandchildren and a great-grand daughter courtesy of Julie's son, Danny. They lived a long happy life together. Two souls had come together and made one, but even in the end, the search will continue…..

_**EPILOUGE**_

Mars Lunar Colony 2679

The bar was a dark and dingy place. He wondered why he was drawn to this place to begin with. He had just came back home from a being away serving in the Lunar Guard. He took a seat at the bar, "Miss, can I have a beer please?"

The moment the bartender turned around he knew why he was here. That brown curly hair, those piercing blue eyes……

**THE END!!**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who encouraged me to keep going. Crystal as always I LOVE YOU!! Will, for the idea of the glimpse into the future. Michelle, just for offering her help. Anyone I may have forgot, Thank you all! You guys are the best!!!**

**-Hollie**


End file.
